Fireworks
by ChasingPavements123
Summary: Finn and Rachel are dealing with the aftermath of their break-up. When Finn realizes that he wants Rachel back, he's has to win her back...from Puck. Based on Katy Perry's Firework.
1. Chapter 1

_Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag drifting through the wind wanting to start again?_

Rachel sighed as she cleaned slushie out of her hair. IT was the third time this week and it wasn't even grape. Rachel had thought that maybe the whole slushie-facial thing would die down. But ever since she and Finn broke up they've only gotten worse. I mean it makes since, since Finn became quarterback again and all. But still, Rachel liked to think the absence weekly slushie-spa day was because she was gaining more popularity. Besides, she was her own person without Finn. Always has been, always will be. Unfortunately, the football team didn't feel that way. Throwing her paper towels away, Rachel slung her bag over her shoulder and trudged out of the bathroom. At least Glee was today. Sure she'd have to sit through a whole hour of trying not to gaze at Finn. But at least she'd get to sing. And that was what Rachel Berry lived for.

_Do you ever feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

Finn laughed as Sam filled him in on his eventful weekend. This dude was awesome. He won a burrito-eating contest and apparently when Quinn found out she didn't puke. Instead, she congratulated him. If Finn ever did that and told Quinn, the only thing that would've been coming out of her mouth was chunks from her breakfast. Finn turned to walk away when he spotted Rachel hurrying toward the choir room. As mad as he was seeing her made him want to die. The fact that he was hurt went out the door and all he could think about was her. How much he had hurt her. One look made him feel like collapsing. He couldn't let the whole make-out thing with Puck slide, but he loved her. A lot. And when you love someone you forgive them no matter what. Oh god. That's what Rachel was doing when she got him his Christmas present. She had forgiven him and was asking for forgiveness back. And he was too stupid to see it. Now he screwed everything up big time. She hadn't looked at him in weeks, at least not with the same adoration that she used to. Finn's eyes followed Rachel as she went into the choir room.

"I have to fix this." Finn thought to himself.

_Do you ever feel, already buried deep, six feet under scream, no one can hear a thing?_

"Alright guys, from the top." Mr. Schuster encouraged the Glee Club. They were starting to prepare for Regionals and moral was low. Rachel was out of it which meant everyone else was depressed. Because if their star singer was out of it. They were toast.

Rachel slumped back into her chair. Glee Club was supposed to be the best part of her day. Well, it turned out to be the opposite. First, she got there and realized that Finn wasn't there. That should've been a good thing. Except he came in 10 minutes late and of course made a big scene. And then the only seat open was the one right next to hers. So of course he sat down there. Then she found out that Finn and she had to sing the duet for regionals. But obviously Mr. Schu wanted them to suffer because the song they had to sing was "Where Do We Go From Here?" by Stacy Lattisaw and Johnny Gill. When Rachel heard that she wanted to scream. But instead she kept quiet. If she voiced her disapproval, her teammates would accuse her of being selfish and not taking one for the team. Fortunately, when Mr. Schu was about to ask Finn and Rachel to sing it was time to leave. Rachel quietly gathered her things and walked out of the room returning Puck's smile as she left. She put on a showface and made it seem like she was alright. When really, all she wanted to do was curl up on her bed and yell/cry because of the unfortunate Glee rehearsal.

_Do you know there's still a chance for you, cause there's a spark in you_

When Finn heard the duet he and Rachel were singing, he couldn't help but be excited. This was the perfect way for them to get back together. Then he glanced over at Rachel and saw that she wasn't making a sound. Usually Rachel would protest something like this. She would go on how it was unfair that she had to sing and blah blah blah. But, she was strangely quiet. Finn knew Rachel and he knew something was wrong. Maybe she didn't want to get back together. Maybe, after he rejected her Christmas present and left her at the tree lot, she had gotten over him. When Glee was finished he noticed how she picked her things up without a care in the world. Like everything in her life was alright. But then Puck smiled at her. It wasn't weird or anything cause Finn had a feeling Puck might still like her. The weird thing was, Rachel smiled back.

"That's it!" Finn muttered to himself. "Puck is...screwing Rachel on a regular basis!" That must be it! When Rachel was trying to get him back, she wouldn't even glance in Puck's direction. But now, now she was smiling at him! And he was smiling back. And that wasn't just any smile. That was his I'm fucking you smile. But Finn wasn't going to let it slide that easy. As long as he and Rachel had to sing together he still had a chance. And he was willing to fight for that chance.


	2. Chapter 2

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine. Just own the night, like the Fourth of July

Finn took a deep breath as he placed one hand on the choir room doorknob while the other clutched a bouquet of tiger-lilies. He was totally going to own this whole apology crap. After two weeks, he had finally got Mr. Schu to make Rachel practice with him. Well he got the balls to ask after he certainly DID NOT cry like a baby, read the relationship column form Teen Vogue, and ask his mom on how to win her back. He had thought his plan through all weekend. He was going to barge in and tell Rachel how he felt. He was going to apologize and ask for forgiveness. He was going to hand her the flowers but only after Rachel confirmed her little side-act with Puckerman that she had going on. Rachel was going to fall into his arms apologizing and everything between them was going to be okay. Of course, he wasn't letting Puck off the hook either. He had saved a little head pounding for him too. But he couldn't focus on that at the moment. All he was focusing on was his soon-to-be girlfriend on the other side of the door. Right before he was about to turn the handle, it opened on the other side.

"Puck! What the hell!"

_Cause baby you're a firework come on show 'em what your worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Rachel laughed as Puck tried to imitate Kevin Bacon's dance routines from Footloose. He was failing miserably in the dance department but was making an A+ in cheering Rachel up.

"Noah, you look absolutely ridiculous!" Rachel called from the piano bench,

"You know you love it." Puck responded from his position at the middle of the room.

"Not really." Rachel shook her head.

"Oh come on Rach, everybody loves Puckzilla." Flexing his guns, Puck admired his arms.

"Everyone except me obviously."

"Hey look a CD player! I didn't know these things were still around. I wonder what's on it?" Puck analyzed Mr. Schuster's CD player.

I'm forever yours; faithfully

"Oh. That's what's on it." Puck replied dryly as he glanced back at Rachel who was tapping on the piano keys nonchalantly. "I know it bothers you."

"It doesn't." Rachel choked back tears. They were like this never-ending fountain; they were so annoying.

"Come on, you don't have to hide it from me." Puck walked over and sat down next to Rachel and gathered her into his arms. "You can let the tears out. It'll make you feel better. I did that when Quinn gave up Beth." Rachel collapsed into his arms and started to cry. "I'll let you in on a little secret. Every tear carries a little bit of pain. So when you bottle it all up, you don't get any better it only gets worse. No matters how strong you think you're being. You just have to let 'em fall, get rid of the pain."

"Noah, you really are very sweet." Rachel mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah? Well don't go telling people. It would ruin my bad-ass reputation."

"Of course, I would never do that." Rachel pulled away.

"Let me let you in on another secret. You have to listen really closely to this one. Listening?" Rachel nodded, "good. I like you Rachel. A lot. I honestly don't think I ever stopped. You're pretty cool and since Hudson can't see that and be there for you, let me." Puck leaned forward to kiss her.

"Noah, wait," Rachel place a hand on his chest, "I can't do this right now. I'm sorry. But thanks for cheering me up. You can call me after I'm done we can talk."

"Oh, so you want to make out with me. You just don't want to do it in the choir room." Puck stood up as he realized he wasn't being rejected.

"Exactly." Rachel winked

"Berry, do you know you are the only girl who can make me explode in my pants just by winking?" Puck headed towards the door.

"I figured. Especially since I could tell that just by looking at you was an instant hard-on."

"Oh dear god." Puck opened the door.

"Puck? What the hell!"

_Baby you're a firework come on let your colors burst. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"; You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

Finn couldn't believe it. Puck walking out of the choir room with his hands strategically placed over his- well you know, was just a sign that Puck and Rachel had almost gotten it on in the choir room.

"I can't believe it! You know I still like Rachel. Why would you do this?" Finn was turning red.

"Do what? Walk out of the choir room?" Puck smirked as he pushed past Finn and started down the hallway.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere until we fix this problem." Finn charged towards Puck.

"There's nothing to figure out. You minus Rachel, equals me plus Rachel. It's a simple mathe equation. If you need help figuring it out, you should talk to Artie, he's great at this math shit." Puck began to walk down the hall again.

"I don't think your going anywhere." Finn ran after Puck and just as Puck started to turn around, Finn hit clear in the mouth.

"What the hell!" Puck felt his lip. Shit, it was bleeding.

"I'm not done with you." Finn took another jab at him, this time it wasn't a fair shot. Puck grabbed himself and tumbled over.

"That's it." Gaining enough strength, Puck punched Finn in the nose causing it to bleed. The boys kept at it until suddenly, Puck dropped to the floor.

"What's wrong? Too scared to fight anymore?" Finn kicked Puck.

"Finn Hudson! What are you doing?" Finn froze at the sound of Rachel's voice. Puck just smirked and mentally patted himself on the back.

"I…I, Rachel, I thought you and were…."

"What? We were what Finn?" Rachel walked over to Puck and knelt down beside him.

"I thought you guys were, you know…." Finn hesitated. The fiery daggers that were threatening to shoot out of her eyes were intimidating.

"He thought we were having sex in the choir room." Puck spoke up.

"Finn! How could you even think that? You know that I am not that kind of person!" Rachel helped Puck stand up.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry it was just the heat of the moment. Wait a second." Finn ran back to his abandoned post at the door and picked up his dropped flowers. Running Bck to Rachel he exclaimed, "These are for you." I shoved them into her free hand. "I though you might like them."

"You thought you could win me over with flowers? Or is this some kind of joke for you? I don't appreciate the fact hat you're messing with my feelings. You are such a, a…..a douchebag! That's exactly what you are!" Rachel stormed away.

"God, I messed up big time right?" Finn asked Puck.

"Uh, yeah," he turned to walk away, "oh and those aren't even her favorite flowers. She likes tulips. Even I knew that." Puck ran away to catch up with Rachel.

"Alright Hudson, back to the drawing board."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Just wanted to thank every single one of you who reviewed! Especially the very first person! I literally sreamed when I found out i had a review. Anyways, I'm so glad you all like it. I'm thinking about writing a puckleberry story after this one but I wanna know what oyu all think! Also if you have any story suggestions for me feel free to request! Remember, the faster you review, the faster I write so Review Review Review!_**

**_All rights reseved. I don't own Glee or the characters, I just have title to the story. Song belongs to the amazing Frank Sinatra_**

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

Finn sighed as he lay back on his bed. After his little episode with Puck and Rachel in the hallway, he definitely needed to re-think his strategy. What really bothered him, however, was that Puck knew Rachel's favorite flower. How in the world did Puck know that? When did that ever come up in conversation? Then again with Rachel, anything is possible. But Puck actually listened. It didn't matter, because if Finn couldn't come up with a way to win Rachel back, he'd have to deal with Puck knowing a lot more. But Rachel didn't even seem to want to get back together with him. She was obsessed with Puck, and Puck liked it. Finn has been laying low at school at just watching Rachel (if anyone asks he was NOT stalking) and she was always with Puck having a good time. That shit was not cool. I mean really, what did Puck have that Finn didn't? Okay, better question. What did Puck have that Rachel wants? What does she see in him? Cause a month ago she couldn't say his name without wanting to vomit. Than again, a month ago all she wanted to do was be with Finn. Finn sat up on his bed and leaned onto his hand.

"Come on Hudson, think."

"Finn? Are you talking to yourself?" Kurt walked into Finn's room.

"Uh, no, no I'm not." Finn shook his head.

"Right. So I'm really here for a reason. Don't talk, just listen." Finn shut his mouth to keep from interrupting. "I heard from a little birdie that Rachel and Puck have been spending a lot of time together. I know it bugs you so don't star with all that "I don't care crap". I'm here to help you. Let me start at the beginning. Rachel likes you. A lot."

"How do you know? She ignores me at school and whenever she looks at me its in disgust." Finn walked over to his window suddenly feeling like he was in some God-awful chick flick.

"Look. I know Rachel. A girl like her doesn't stop loving someone that quickly."

" I punched Puck. She saw me. She must hate my guts.

"Rachel doesn't promote violence. You probably just surprised her. The Finn she knows wouldn't punch anybody. But she knows why you did it. Trust me.

"Kurt, how od you know?"

"Because Finn, I know the little princess more than you think." Kurt left the room and a slightly happier Finn. After all, maybe Finn was looking at this all wrong. Maybe Kurt was right. He just needed to do something to wow Rachel. Something that would knock her off her feet. And besides, Rachel and second chances go hand in hand.

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow And when it's time, you'll know _

Rachel smiled as she rolled off of Puck. The last few days with him had been wonderful. Not perfect, but Rachel figured it was because she had to get used to the idea of sort of-maybe-possibly-I have no idea of going out with Puck. IT didn't feel as good as it did with Finn, but Finn wasn't so….passionate. In anything really. Even music. And Puck would play her anything she wanted on his guitar. All she had to do was ask. Finn never did that, listen to her requests that is.

"Hey baby. Whatcha thinkin' about?" Puck ran his fingers through Rachel's hair.

"Oh nothing. Just that I wanted to hear you play me a song. You know I love hearing you sing."

"Alright baby girl. What do you wanna hear?" Puck grabbed his guitar and positioned himself to sing.

"You pick. Just nothing vulgar or offensive." Rachel pulled her knees up to her chest.

Puck started to strum.

_Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a-Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me_

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, in other words  
I love you

"Oh Noah, I love it when you sing." Rachel sighed as she leaned into Puck.

"I know. You ask me to sing for you everyday." Puck kissed Rachel on the forehead.

"That's not a bad thing. I just love your voice. And you're so passionate when you sing that I just can't help asking you for more and I-" Rachel was interrupted by Puck as his lips crashed against hers.

"See ya babe." Noah smirked as he pulled away and headed towards the door leaving Rachel gasping. It felt right with Noah. But she couldn't shake the feeling of wanting something more. Of wanting…Finn. But that was crazy. Wait…..was it really crazy? The only reason why Rachel was spending more time with Noah was because she thought Finn didn't want her. Like she was trash to him. But now, now Finn wants her. He was fighting for her. Rachel glanced at her open bedroom door. She couldn't help feeling torn. Although Finn was a jerk, he was really sweet when things were good and he really cared about her. But Noah. Noah was perfect really. Beneath his bad-ass persona he was wonderful. But when Rachel was with she was satisfied. Not happy, but like she was settling. Maybe if she just let Finn explain. If she just let Finn have another chance. Rachel walked over to her door and shut it. She would know when the right time to talk to Finn was. She didn't know how she would know. She just had a feeling she would listen when the time was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! I'm updating a little faster because of how fast I got the reviews on the last chapter. Writing these chapters takes about an hour and up but reviewing takes only a couple of minutes. Plus, it gets the story out faster so keep reviewing!**

**All rights reserved. I don't own the amazing characters or Glee, just the story!**

_You just gotta ignite the lights and let it shine, and let it shine. Just own the night, like the Fourth of July_

Finn braced himself at the library door. He knew that Rachel had study hall this period and he was gonna talk to her. He chose Study Hall cause she couldn't yell or anything and his mom said that he should talk to Rachel and just spill everything the same way he does to his pillow every night. He had no clue on how his mom knew that but he pushed that to the back of his head. He didn't exactly know what the outcome of his barge-in plan was gonna be, considering it didn't work to well the last time. But he was tired of worrying. Tired of going to sleep (after his talk with his pillow/Rachel) sad because A) Rachel wasn't his and B) Rachel was Puck's. That thought still left a bad taste in his mouth. Shaking his head th=o clear it of his current thoughts, Finn pushed open the library doors and smiled. Rachel was sitting at the center table just like always. Finn was glad that Rachel didn't change everything. Walking up to Rachel, Finn shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Hey Rachel." Rachel looked up at Finn.

"I have nothing to say to you Finn." Rachel's eyes returned to her book.

"Maybe not, but I have some stuff to say to you." Finn pulled the book out of her hand and sat down. He got the go-ahead from Rachel's eyes and he began. "Look, I know that I've been an ass and I know that I haven't been treating you right for a long time. But a few weeks ago, the Mr. Schue assigned us the song, I realized that my being miserable wasn't your fault. I mean yeah you cheated on me but I kinda did the same."  
Rachel looked at Finn confused.

"When you were dating Jesse and I…slept with….well, you know. Me and-" Finn was getting nervous. He hadn't talked about the whole Santana things and the hurt that registered on Rachel's face showed that she really didn't want him to acknowledge it. But then she did something surprising. Rachel placed her hand on top of Finn's and gave it a squeeze. Finn gave her a small smile.

"When I slept with Santana I was in love with you. I knew you still liked me and when I accused you of cheating I couldn't shake the feeling that I did the same thing. But I couldn't bring myself to forgive you. But I was being selfish. I figured that out when I realized that you had already forgiven me for the lying and all you were doing was asking the same from me. And I'm sorry. I really am. But now its too late cause you're with Puck and I know how happy you are and-" Rachel cut him off.

"Finn. Thank you for your seemingly heartfelt apology. I'll take what you said into consideration," Rachel stood," oh and uh, you might not be too late." Rachel smiled as she walked away leaving a happy and confused Finn alone.

_Cause baby you're a firework come on show 'em what your worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Rachel walked down the hallway with renewed confidence. Now that Finn had apologized, now was the time to decide. It wasn't exactly an easy decision. I mean, she had Noah, who, since the beginning of Glee, had been somewhat of a constant in her life. Than there was Finn. Someone who she had been pining for since as long as she can remember. Not an easy choice. What she had going with Noah was good. Not amazingly perfect, but good. And to loose that over a boy who's temperament could change in a matter of seconds was not exactly something Rachel wanted to deal with. But being with Finn, it just felt great. Rachel knows relationships aren't based on feelings but Finn could make her feel safe and happy, like she was the only important thing in the world. Whenever she was out with Noah girls would stare and talk to him and he would talk back. Rachel knew he was being friendly, but at least Finn would just say hi and move on. Sighing. Rachel put her things into her locker.

"Hey gorgeous." Noah wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist. Smiling, Rachel turned around.

" Hey Noah."

" Hey Noah? That's all I get? I don't think so. I haven't seen my girl all day!" Puck leaned down and kissed Rachel on the cheek, respecting her dislike for heavy PDA.

"Sorry, I'm just distracted that's all."

"Well how about I come over later and help you get back on track? I remember a certain young ladies dad's are gone for the next few days." Puck put his forehead against Rachel's.

"Okay."

"Good. Come on, let's go to lunch." Grabbing Rachel's hand, Puck led her to the cafeteria. The whole way there Puck chatted about basketball and his pool business and Rachel hardly listened. They got to lunch and talked some more until Rachel spotted Finn by the door. She scribbled something on a napkin and excused herself to go to the bathroom. She hurried to the door and ran into Finn. She said a silent prayer as she headed toward her destination hoping that this would work.

_Baby you're a firework come on let your colors burst. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"; You're gunna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe_

Finn walked to lunch with mixed feelings. He was hungry and a little nervous. He knew that Rachel wasn't giving up on the idea of getting back together, but he didn't want to sit through lunch having to watch Rachel and Puck being a couple. It wasn't gross, but it hurt too much. Reaching the cafeteria Finn went inside and groaned. Not only did the lunch line reach the door, but Rachel and Puck were sitting in the middle of it all. This lunch period was gonna suck.

After ten minutes of waiting, Finn was still standing at the door. Seriously? Couldn't these mother f-ers chose and move on? They were deciding what to eat for lunch, not the next President. It's really a simple choice pick what looks the least disgusting and move on. Finn looked at his watch and casually glanced over in Rachel direction. She was laughing at something Puck had said. And whatever it was, that shit must have been funny 'cause Rachel only threw her head back and laughed of it was rotfl funny. She kept her composure like that. Watching Rachel laugh made Finn smile. Sure, Puck's the one doing it, but she's laughing. And next to her singing, Rachel's laugh is Finn's favorite thing in the world.

"Hey Finn." Sam walked by him.

"Hey man." Finn high fived him.

"Waiting in line?" Sam's specialty was stating the obvious.

"Uh no. Just enjoying the view." Finn fake-laughed

"Oh good. So you won't mind if I get in front of ya." Sam stepped in front of Finn in line.

"Oh sure. Go right ahead. Cause I've only been here for twenty minutes." Finn shoved his hands in his pockets.

"'So what's the deal with Rachel and Puck? They look happy. Quinn said Puck was in love. When I asked her how she knew that, she said when he looked at Rachel it was the same look he had when he said he was in love with Beth. The adoration, like he would do anything to protect her, like he never wanted to leave her. I guess Quinn's right. I mean she was with him and all."

"Yeah, well I'm not sure if Rachel's gonna be with him for that much longer." Finn turned away.

"Really? How do you know?" At that moment Rachel walked towards him and bumped into him. He looked down and saw a perfectly folded note. Tucking it into his pocket, Finn looked at Sam.

"That's how I know." When Same looked away Finn pulled the napkin out of his pocket.

**Meet me on the bleachers**

**Rachel**

Finn smiled as he folded the note back up.

"'Hey Sam, I gotta go."

"But you were just complaining about the long wait in line." Sam was confused.

"Yeah, but I have more important things to do." Finn turned and ran out of the cafeteria.


	5. Author's Note

**So… I wanted to thank all of ya'll for the reviews but I need some motivation. _SO_ I won't be uploading another chapter until I reach 31 reviews. Why 31? Just because I felt like making the number of reviews an odd number. I also need some song ideas for Puck to sing to Rachel and a song for Finn to sing to her as well. The person who I think has the best song choice gets to have some input on A) a further chapter or B) my next Puck and Rachel story. Also I'm open to any and all suggestions that you might have. Constructive criticism is welcome of course. To those of you who have reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH! It means a lot to a writer (as I'm sure you all know) to have other writers give positive feedback.**

**Thanks**

**towritelove23**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! Like I always say it means sooo much. I have good news and bad news. The good news is this chapter is three times longer than all the others (yay!) and personally it's my favorite. The bad news is there is only one more chapter left (boo hoo). The Santana in this story was inspired by her whole story line in Tuesday's episode. I never was a big Santana fan but she was totally hilarious. I hope you all like it!**

**Keep reviewing! **

_Boom, boom, boom even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you and now it's time to let it through_

Rachel twirled her hair around her finger nervously. Either her plan was going to turn out amazing or it was going to be a HUGE failure. But she knew that it was time to talk to Finn. There weren't very many times that Rachel wasn't confident in her self, but this was one of them. She knew that she wasn't cheating on Puck, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to get herself in trouble. This whole thing was a mess. Ideally, she wouldn't have to choose. She should be content with Puck. He was wonderful even though they shouldn't be together. But when she was with Finn, it was different like she belonged there. This was the second time today that she'd compared them but the sixth time this week. It was getting to be a little bit ridiculous. She laughed when she remembered that only a year and a half ago she was the least desired girl in the whole school. My how that changed.

"What's so funny?" Rachel turned around to see Finn standing behind her.

"I was just thinking about how a year and a half ago a guy wouldn't even look at me unless it was to say something offensive. Now I have the two most popular guys in school pining for me."

"Crazy huh? So what did you want to talk about?" Finn sat down next to her.

"I wanted to ask you something actually." Rachel turned away.

"What?"

"Why? Why me, why now? Why do you want to get back together? Why does it seem like right when I get with Puck, you're there wanting me back?"

"That's a lot of whys. Well, I want you because you're special. Because when you're around, I'm inspired. You make me want to good in everything. You push me, and I like it. When you're with me I feel safe. I feel like I can do anything as long as you're around. And I know it seems like I'm doing 'cause of Puck, and it's half true. I am going after you because of Puck because when I saw you with him, it made me realize that you had moved on. That you had asked me to move on from the past. And I realized that I didn't care about what you and Puck did. I just wanted you." Finn looked at Rachel, who was silent. "Rach? Say something."

"I make you do well."

"What?"

"You said, "you make me do good in everything" but the proper way to say it is you make me do well."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry. I really am. I just miss you so much and I want you to know that I'm here for you. And even if you don't want me, I want you to know that I'll always be a constant for you." Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel who leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I know. I just don't know what to do. When I'm with you, I feel one way and with Noah I feel another." All of a sudden, Rachel started laughing.

"What's wrong? What's so funny?" Finn was confused.

"I just quoted The Notebook. Like, word for word. But you know, you're kind of like Lon and Noah's kind of like, well, Noah."

"Who gets the girl? I don't remember. My mom made me watch. It's Lon, right?" Finn looked hopeful.

"Oh, oh look at the time! Lunch is over and we missed homeroom. We have Glee now so we better get a move on." Rachel stood and offered her hand to Finn who accepted and stood as well.

"Miss Berry, would you mind if I escorted you to Glee rehearsal?" Finn voiced his best British accent.

"Why, I would love that. Thank you very much kind sir!" Rachel hooked her arm through Finn's and followed him off the bleachers and towards the school.

_Cause baby you're a firework come on show 'em what your worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" as you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Puck walked down the halls a little more than worried. He hadn't seen Rachel after lunch and he knew she hadn't been to homeroom either. Finn hadn't as well but there was no way the two missing people had skipped for the same reason. It wasn't like him to care for a girl. But Rachel was different. They shouldn't be together, he knew that. He was the good-for-nothing son of a drunken loser and she was the daughter of a lawyer and a doctor who would never have to worry about anything. But Rachel was the only girl who saw past all of that, and that was really special. Puck approached the choir room and hoped that Rachel would be there. He had something he wanted to tell her. He, however, was out of luck. Rachel wasn't in the choir room and he didn't have time to look for her because Mr. Schue was about to start class.

"Alright guys-where's Finn and Rachel?" Mr. Schue stopped mid-sentence to look for the missing pair. "'They're not back together are they?"

"No they're fucking not. I'm with Rachel." Puck sat up in his chair. The whole Finn and Rachel on-again off-again relationship was a touchy subject for him.

"Well then where are they? Rachel wasn't in homeroom." Tina piped up.

"Yeah and neither was Finn. You know he totally bolted from lunch." Sam said with a quizzical look at Puck.

"Yeah, I noticed that. Hey, Rachel left at lunch too." Mercedez chimed in.

"You know what's even weirder? Finn left right after Rachel bumped into him at lunch." Sam added to his previous comment. "You don't think they-" Sam stopped his sentence and looked at Quinn, who then turned to Puck.

"There is no way in this fucking world that Rachel and Finn are together." Puck restated.

"You guys are idiots. Look, a little bird told me that Finn and Rachel were on the field together. I went go see, because I love scandals and all, and they weren't there." Santana walked to the middle of the room.

"'See? I told you losers that they weren't together." Puck said, trying to convince himself.

"I'm not done. I turned to go and who do I see on the bleachers? Rachel and Finn. And Finn had his arm around Rachel and she was laughing." Santana said smugly.

"No way. You're so wrong." Puck stopped 'cause at that moment, Finn and Rachel walked into the room. Laughing.

"Am I?" Santana walked backed to her seat.

"Hey guys." Finn said stopping at the door.

"Rachel, where the hell have you been? You skip out on me at lunch, then you're not in homeroom, then I find out that you and Finn were together?" Puck stood up furious.

"Noah, its not what you think. Finn and I were talking about some really important stuff. You wouldn't understand." Rachel tried to calm him down.

"What I don't understand is why you would go behind my back and go be with Finn."

"I did not go behind your back! If you were to ask me where I was, or where I was going at lunch, I would have been completely honest with you!"

"No you wouldn't have. I guess what they say is true. One a cheater, always a cheater." Rachel looked at Puck stunned. She never thought in a million years Puck would be the one to say that to her.

"Dude, you can't talk to her like that!" Finn approached Puck.

"Just stop Finn." Rachel stepped between him and Puck with tears in her wyes. "I like you Noah. I really do. The reason why I wanted to talk to Finn, was because he apologized to me and asked me for another chance. I wanted to know why. Why this time would be different. And honestly, up until this afternoon I had no intentions of getting back with him. But something told me I had to talk to him. And that talk added with this scene you 're causing right now, is making me think twice about us. So Noah, until I've decided, I don't want to be with you."

"Are you breaking up with me?" It was Puck's turn to be stunned.

"No. We're just separating for a little while. Until I can sort my feelings out. Mr. Schue, I'm going to go home now. I really need a little breather from school."

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow Rachel." The Glee club said goodbye and Rachel walked out of the door. Puck sighed because he realized that the something he wanted to tell her wasn't going to be said. That something was I love you.

_Baby you're a firework come on slet your colors burst. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" you're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe_

"What do you think she's gonna do?" Finn asked Kurt as he fell backwards onto the couch. He had told Puck everything that had gone on at school and was now asking Kurt's advice on how to handle it.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I mean Puck really cares for her. He just got a little hurt. Rachel's the only girl who sees Puck as he his and that's special to him. But Rachel also likes you . A lot. If I was really gonna call it, I bet my money on you." Kurt folded his hands on his lap.

"Really? You really think so?" Finn sat up.

"I really do. There's just something between you two. It's an instant connection that's undeniable. But then again…."Kurt paused.

"Then again what?" Finn got worried.

"Then again Rachel and Puck have good chemistry. They have really good musical chemistry too. When they perform it's magic." Kurt saw the hurt register on Finn's face. "But then again, Rachel's smart enough to look past musical chemistry. I mean her and Jesse had insanely amazing musical chemistry but she's not with him."

" He broke up with her though."

"Right. Well you know-"

"Kurt, just stop."

"Hey, I know what you should do! You should sing to her. Rachel told me that Puck sings to her all the time. You should sing your feelings to her during Glee rehearsal!" Kurt was giddy with excitement. Rachel loves it when guys sing to her.

"That's actually a really good idea! It'd be perfect! If I practice really hard I can sing it to her tomorrow!" Finn jumped off the couch.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get to practicing!"

The next day, Finn was on pins and needles. He had found the perfect song to sing to Rachel. It wasn't exactly his style, but he knew Rachel would like it and it said everything Finn felt when he was around her. So when Glee rolled around, Finn rushed there to be the first one. He had already gotten Mr. Schue's approval to sing and couldn't wait. So imagine his surprise when he showed up to see Puck, sitting on a chair, strumming his guitar.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked as he approached Puck.

"I'm getting my guitar ready." Puck said, not returning Puck's gaze.

"Uh, why?"

"Because I'm gonna sing to Rachel."

"No you're not. I asked Mr. Schue if I could sing to Rachel today." Finn balled his fists.

"Well, I asked him yesterday after school." Puck stood as everyone started to pile in.

"Hey Rach!" Finn and Puck said at the same time. Rachel ducked her head and sat next to Mercedez.

"Ok, guys. Well today we have two musical numbers for you to sing. Puck, you're up first." Mr. Schue took a seat on the piano bench.

"Well this song is for a very special girl who I was a huge jerk to. And I wanted to say I'm sorry. Even though I've totally tried to apologize five times." Puck looked at Rachel as she blushed.

_Will you listen to my story?_  
_It'll just be a minute_  
_How can I explain?_

_What ever happened here_  
_Never meant to hurt you_  
_How could I cause you so much pain?_

_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Will you believe me?_  
_Listen to my story_  
_Say you wont leave me_  
_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Can you forgive me?_  
_When I say I'll always be there_  
_Will you believe_  
_Will you believe me?_

_All the words that I come up with_  
_They're like gasoline on flames_  
_There's no excuse_  
_No explanation_  
_Believe me_  
_If I could I'd undo what I did wrong_  
_I'd give away all that I own_

_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Will you believe me?_  
_Listen to my story_  
_Say you wont leave me_  
_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Can you forgive me?_  
_When I say I'll always be there_  
_Will you believe_  
_Will you believe me?_

_If I told you_  
_I've been cleaning my soul_  
_And if I promised you_  
_I'll regain control_  
_Will you open your door_  
_And let me in?_  
_Take me for who I am_  
_And not for who I've been?_

_Who I've been..._

_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Will you believe me?_  
_Listen to my story_  
_Say you wont leave me_  
_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Can you forgive me?_  
_When I say I'll always be there_  
_Will you believe?_

_When I say I'm sorry_  
_(When I say I'm sorry)_  
_When I say I'm sorry_  
_(When I say I'm sorry)_  
_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Can you forgive me?_  
_When I say I'll always be there_  
_Will you believe?_

"That was great Puck. Finn, you're up!" Puck walked back to his seat with a smile on his face.

"Uh, my song is just to tell a certain someone how I feel. I'm not really good with words so I figured singing someone else's would be easier."

_I miss the sound of your voice_  
_And I miss the rush of your skin_  
_And I miss the still of the silence_  
_As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what's next_  
_Make you believe, make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_  
_Just pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_  
_Just pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_

_I miss the sound of your voice_  
_The loudest thing in my head_  
_And I ache to remember_  
_All the violent, sweet,_  
_perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water, if i could tell you what's next,_  
_make you believe, make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_  
_Just to pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_  
_Just to pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_

_I miss the pull of your heart_  
_I can taste the sparks on your tongue_  
_I see angels and devils_  
_And God_  
_when you come on_  
_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on - HOLD_  
_Singing shalala la_  
_Singing shalala lala_  
_Ooooooo_  
_Ooooooo_  
_Oooooooooooooooo_

_Come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_  
_Just to pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_  
_Just to pull me down hard_  
_And drown me, drown me in love_

_(come on get higher, loosen my lips)It's all wrong_  
_(faith and desire at the swing of your hips)It's all wrong_  
_(just to pull me down hard and drown me in love)It's all right_

_So, come on, get higher_  
_Come on, get higher_  
_'Cause everything works love_  
_Everything works in your arms_

Finn looked straight at Rachel as he sang the last line. He had never put so much emotion into a song. But then again, he had never felt this way about anyone before. He knew his performance was more heartfelt. But it didn't matter what he thought. But if Rachel's face was any indicator of what she was leaning towards, he had a feeling he knew who she was going to be with.

**Songs: Sorry by Daughtry and Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys so here is thr final chapter! I loved writing this story and hearing all of your responses. I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this story so if you have any thoughts about whether you would like that or not or if you have suggestions, then feel free to review. Thanks so much for everything guys!  
**

**Please review!**

**Song: Falling out of Love by Reba McIntyre**

_Boom, boom, boom even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you and now it's time to let it through_

Rachel sighed as she sat down on the stage in the auditorium. She had taken last weekend and this whole week to think about who she wanted. It wasn't easy. No matter whom she chose, someone would be hurt. But Rachel had to think about herself and about her feelings. Lately Rachel had been good about not being selfish, but she just couldn't help it. Relationships weren't just about feeling good, so it was probably good that she felt good when she was with them. It made it easier to decide. When Rachel made up her mind she called Puck and asked him to meet her in the auditorium before football practice. He of course agreed and said he'd be there as fast as he could. Rachel figured that meant he would be knocking a few people over and angering a few a teachers on his way here. And that meant that she only had a few minutes to prepare what she was going to say. But after a couple of minutes, Rachel decided to say it from the heart.

"Rachel?" Puck's voice came from the back of the auditorium.

"I'm on the stage." Rachel smiled.

"Hey baby girl. Haven't talked to you in a while." Puck sat next to Rachel and gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead. "So lets get this over with."

"Well, I wanted to say that I like you Noah. I really, really like you. Everything in my head said pick Noah. He's stable, he'll be there for you and I listened." Puck smiled. "But then, I started thinking about Finn. I started thinking about how he and I fit. Then I realized, we don't fit at all. The only thing we have in common is music, and he doesn't even like it as much as I do."

"So, did you tell Finn about your decision?" Puck asked leaning back on his arms.

"No. I wanted to tell you something first. Actually, I wanted to sing it to you." Rachel stood and walked over to the piano. "You have to listen to the song Noah. I'm telling you how I feel about you." Rachel raised her fingers and began to sing.

_**He said he loves her . . . what can you say to that**_

_**He's made up his mind and there ain't nothin' you can do**_

_**And so you swallow heartbreak . . . maybe you drive all night**_

_**Tryin' to figure out where the whole thing started going wrong**_

_**And in the silence something begins to unravel**_

_**You never knew him like you'll be knowing him now**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Fallin' out of Love and back into your life**_

_**Pullin' your heart out from under the knife**_

_**Closin' the door on all those dreams you used to know**_

_**Fallin' out of love and back on your feet**_

_**Turnin' away from that dead end street**_

_**Finding out that nothing feels as good as letting go**_

_**That's when he calls you up out of the blue one day**_

_**And you know he thinks he's talking to the girl you used to be**_

_**So when you tell him he's just a memory**_

_**Ain't it funny how his voice cracks when you're saying goodbye**_

_**And in the silence something begins to unravel**_

_**He never knew you like he'll be knowing you now**_

Finn leaned up against his locker. He had been in the hallway since school let out. He was waiting for Rachel to go to her locker so he could talk to her. He smiled when he saw the object of his stakeout appear. He took a deep breath and walked towards her.

"Hey Rachel." Finn said as he approached her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Finn! I was just going to go find you."

"Why? Was there something you needed or…." Rachel smiled as she jumped up and gave him a hug.

" I want you Finn. I want to be with you." Rachel whispered in his ear as he smiled and returned her hug.

"Really? You really want me?" Finn didn't know what to say. He had had serious doubts about whether or not Rachel would choose him.

" I really do. I thought about it and my head kept saying "be with Noah, he's better for you". But every time I thought of being with Noah, I thought of you. I couldn't get you out of my head. And then I realized my heart wanted you to stay there." Rachel turned to look at Finn. "It's not going to be easy Finn. We are going to fight and argue and be at odds with each other. But I really believe we can make this work. I'm giving you a chance. Don't screw it up."

"Rachel, I love you, and I promise that I will try my hardest everyday to make this happen between us. But you have to promise that the minute have second thoughts you'll tell me." Finn grabbed her hand and started to walk down the hallway towards the school exit.

"No second thoughts. Ever. I promise." Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel on the forehead, something he never did before. She smiled as she looked up at him. Rachel knew that she made the right choice. She didn't know what would happen in the future. She didn't know if she and Finn would make it to college or even to the end of the year. But the one thing she did know was that, as of right now, she didn't want to be with anyway else.


	8. you'l want to read this!

**Hey everybody! It has been a while since I last wrote and I wanted to give you guys a little update on what I've been writing. As you all know Fireworks has ended. However some of you said that you wanted Rachel to end up with Puck and although the story was great you wanted an alternate ending. Well, I agreed with you. I loved Rachel and Finn and Rachel and Puck so to make myself satisfied I decided on a sequel. I've posted it as well and the title is Bring Me Back to Life. It's based on a wonderful song by Evanscene so listen to the song or look up the lyrics. The story is a little different from the lyrics but the basic premise on second chances is the same. The format is different because each chapter is not based on chunks of the song. I'm not going to give it away but there are plenty of twists and turns in the story. If you all liked Fireworks, then I'm sure you'll like Bring Me Back To Life as well.**

**Thank you and happy reading!**

**Towritelove23**


End file.
